The present invention relates to a tar removing cigarette holder for smoking.
It is well known to provide a cigarette holder with a tar removal cartridge which eliminates tar constituents from tobacco smoke or a tar elimination cigarette holder which has a directly built in tar removal construction. As such tar removing construction an impact type tar removal construction is known, wherein tobacco smoke impacts at a high speed on a wall so that the tar constituents within the smoke are made to adhere onto the surface of the wall and are thus removed from the smoke. Various tar removing structures according to this principle have also been proposed. However, the problem still remains with regard to how the smoke impacting and tar removing structure is constructed more effectively at lower costs of manufacture.